


Don't Look

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel has to learn to put up with it he has a demon in his manor for fuck's sake, Creepy, Fluff, Horror, Other, Undertaker is used to this sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Ciel is at Undertaker's and something scares the poor boy spitless. Its Undertaker to the rescue!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryGoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryGoat/gifts).



"UNDERTAKER!" Ciel screamed, scrambling under his bedcovers.  
The mortician bolted up from his desk and ran down the hall to his room where Ciel had been taking a nap in, kicking open the door. He looked around to see what the problem was, and finding none, he approached the scared child. The lump in the blanket was trembling, and let out a squeak when he heard footsteps.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" He queried, taking a seat on the bed and gently pulling the covers off of Ciel. The blue-haired boy latched onto his arm immediately, burrowing into him. The mortician felt his heart break a little seeing how hard the boy was shaking, and he pulled him into a tight hug, rocking and rubbing his back until Ciel calmed down.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" he murmured, continuing to rub his back. Ciel looked up at him, his quivering calmed but still looking scared.

"I-I was reading my book, you know?" He began, one blue eye widened in fear. "A-and then my door slammed shut! I think there's someone in here!"  
Oh, so that's what happened. Undertaker hugged him again, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm the scariest thing in this morgue, boy. You have nothing to fear from anyone or anything here."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll even look around if that makes you feel better."

"Thank you."  
Undertaker smiled as he got up, and walked around the room, pulling back the curtains. He went to the closet and opened it, pushing aside the clothing before walking in. 

"See? There's no monsters here..well, there's a shinigami in here now, but you know.." he giggled. Ciel smiled a little, watching the man move on to the dressers. Undertaker opened the top drawer, poking around with a nail.

"Hm, no monster in here." He opened another one. "No monster in here either. They must be taking the night off."  
Ciel giggled a little, watching him go through the other drawers. Undertaker walked back to the bed and lifted the blanket from the floor, scanning underneath. He sneezed once, crinkling his nose at how dirty it was; maybe later he needed to do some spring cleaning.

"The only thing here is an army of dust bunnies." He stood up and gave Ciel another hug. "See? No monsters here. Likewise, it was a spirit or something." He felt Ciel tense up, and reassured him that spirits couldn't hurt you.  
"The most they can do is close doors and make objects move." He started back towards the door so he could finish his work. He looked back at Ciel, forgetting to tell him something.  
"And one more thing.."

"What?" Ciel asked, blanket wrapped around him tightly.

"Don't look up; he hates being watched."

**Author's Note:**

> Having lived in a haunted house once, I can tell you that living with a spirit isn't all that bad, they just act like an annoying roommate and move stuff around that you have to look for.


End file.
